Alternate Reality Internet Connection
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Beast Boy finds a reality where they're cartoons, and finds a bunch of Shrines for him and Terra, he gets an obsession. Later, Raven tries to tell Cyborg to block the websites, but Cyborg has a very good question for her. "Why do you care?" BBxRae oneshot


**Alternate Reality Internet Connection**

**A BB/Rae Fanfiction**

_And a one-shot too. Bwahahah._

**

* * *

  
**

Ah, Jump City. The smells-like-sea coast… the big shiny downtown high-rises… the American trademark foods, like Pizza and Hotdogs… even though we 'Italy stole our idea of Pizza'. Or so Beast Boy says.

Oh, and don't forget the giant tower in the middle of the bay, shaped like the 20-th letter of the alphabet, or for better words, a 'T'.

The home of the Teen Titans, Vic Stone, better known as Cyborg, built this structure to kick off the Teen Titans' careers as a teenage superhero team. The team consists of Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. And it's now about 2 years after the trip to Tokyo and the 'hook-up' of teammates Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg just upgraded their Internet. No, they already had high-speed. And a great browser. And wireless too. The new upgrade was a new prototype, and it was… well… an Internet Connection capable of viewing websites from alternate dimensions. Sounds like a tricky thing to pull off, hm? Well… since Beast Boy is like the dark horse of electronic equipment, Cyborg decided to let him test it for vulnerabilities… or ways it could be broken.

Well, Cyborg left the room to let Beast Boy toy with it alone. Why would he leave Beast Boy alone with his new prototype? … Because it would be safer to just stay in an explosive-proof room nearby. Hopefully for Beast Boy he didn't break anything, or else it'd go boom.

Well, Beast Boy immediately found 3 possible connections. Alternate Reality 2, Alternate Reality 3, and Alternate Reality 6. He chose six, and a homepage came up.

He stared in confusion at the page, and muttered; "I don't know anyone by that name…"

He clicked off the homepage, and typed in the traditional Google. It came up with a different logo style than the previous one, though. "Hm…" Beast Boy mumbled, and tried to search for himself, typing in 'Beast Boy Teen Titans'. "Wonder what people think of me in this other dimension."

The first result was on a website called 'Wikipedia'. He clicked on it, and the first result was a bit surprising. "That's what I look like?" he whispered, scratching his head in confusion. It was a picture of a scaly version of himself, looking much older, with a snake flying around his back.

He scrolled down, only to freeze at the mention of his full name, which nobody outside the tower knew. And the only part of his name the people inside the tower knew was the first, Garfield. He stared in awe at the mention of his 'Alter Ego', as the page called it. "Garfield Mark Logan?" Beast Boy said loudly, "The Garfield and the Logan is weird enough, but they even knew my middle name!"

He calmed down, and muttered, "Must be because it's an alternate reality, let me check-" he began, and froze again, and gasped.

A picture of him down below. Him, as he looked now. When he was watching Terra go down the halls of some high school, claiming all day she didn't know him, and then got a call for backup. It was a photo from about 2 feet in front of him, and he suddenly growled. "Ok, how'd they get that photo?!"

Cyborg, seeing all the reactions from the other room, hurried in and rushed through the doorway, and immediately said, "Hey, B, chill man! It's an alternate reality, they might know more about us!"

"Dude… look at this…" Beast Boy said quietly, and clicked on a website referenced at the bottom of the Wiki page. '_TitansGo . net_' it read, and suddenly a new page loaded.

"Whoa, is that Robin at the top of the page?" Cyborg muttered, and Beast Boy simply nodded, scrolling down. "Hey, do transcripts." Cyborg told him, pointing at a finger at the words. Beast Boy clicked, and accidentally double-clicked, leading to a transcript named 'The End, Part 2'. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widened as their eyes locked on a familiar phrase. A phrase etched in their minds so firmly from the day Raven 'accepted her destiny' in the old creaky library. The text on the page read: _'Raven: (voice over) The gem was born of evil's fire.'_

"Dude…" Beast Boy muttered, as Cyborg took the mouse himself and scrolled down.

"Beast Boy, look. It's when we all met up after the world had ended." Cyborg said sternly, as Beast Boy looked closer at the screen.

_Cyborg: I'm glad you made it. (Starfire lands behind him; Beast Boy eases up.)  
Starfire: Robin... (hugging him) ...you are unharmed.  
Robin: I saw something out there, in the city. It led me here.  
Beast Boy: It led all of us here... (sadly, ears drooping) ...almost all of us._

"Dude… there's no way anyone could of known exactly what we said on that day. Everyone wasn't… alive to see it." Beast Boy whispered softly, as Cyborg's eyes widened, laying eyes on a phrase in parenthesis_, "(Close-up of Robin; zoom in slowly.)"_

"B, that's not actually a transcript of us! That's a transcript for a TV show! Look at all the things telling how the camera is acting!" Cyborg pointed out, as Beast Boy nodded, "So, they have a TV Show about us?"

Suddenly, the door behind them slid open abruptly, and a monotonic voice came from behind them. "Hey, you going to get breakfast or what?" Raven asked, and then yawned hoarsely.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead Cyborg, I'm gonna wash up in here." Beast Boy told Cyborg, and Cyborg nodded. "Alright, see ya in a bit." He replied, and walked out with a still-sleepy Raven. Being an _early bird_ wasn't her style.

Beast Boy eyed them as they left, and started whispering. "_If we're a TV Show, and if I know TV Shows, there's always a ton of shippers after the show… and if we've got an entry on a website named Wikipedia, then it has to have something."_

He then went back to Google, and typed in 'Teen Titans Shippers Beast Boy' as a search.

The first few results were of action figures for himself, but the next result, a YouTube video, caught his eye. "Me and Raven?" Beast Boy whispered, and then shook his head in rejection. "I just don't think that's right." He whispered, and continued clicking. Two more results of that category were at the end of the list, on for Urban Dictionary describing a 'BB Rae Shipper' and the other was in the description of a Live Journal site, the description being 'Beast Boy/Raven Shipping Community'. The green changeling quickly looked at the next page, trying to cancel out any thoughts of the two being more than friends, for some reason. The next result was of a 'Fan Fiction' community, a list of Teen Titans ones, and the description of the result was _'Tofu and Ancient Books: Opposites Attract: __Beast Boy__ and Raven. For the __Beast__ BoyRaven __shippers__, __**...**__ Anything involving __Teen Titans__, especially RavenxRobin._" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the latter pairing, and muttered, "That's not likely either…"

The next shipper-related result was one that he immediately clicked. The name? 'Urban Dictionary: _Beast Boy_/Terra _Shipper_'. The page loaded, and he read the single simple description. He then went back, and typed in 'Beast Boy Terra Shippers', and came back with a load of results. Shrines, communities, forums, YouTube videos, and the like. He started doing tons of clicking, leaning in to the screen getting more obsessed.

* * *

Almost 20 minutes after Cyborg left Beast Boy alone, Beast Boy finally made it into the kitchen and living room, filled with his other teammates. Cyborg was still eating another batch of waffles, Raven was reading a book at another adjacent counter nearby. Robin was flipping channels and Starfire was nearby watching him flip channels.

Raven, knowing the steps behind her were Beast Boy's muttered, "So, what were you doing in there? Not like it's _more important than breakfast_, of course."

"Just using our new alternate reality connection to view a bunch of Shrines…" Beast Boy whispered, as Raven rose an eyebrow, still engaged in her book. "_Shrines_?" she asked inquisitively, flipping a page in her hardcover book, as Cyborg started munching nearby.

"Yeah, a bunch of them about me and Terra…" Beast Boy said, a bit of a bewildered tone, "There's a lot…"

Raven slammed her book shut, and turned around swiftly, raising her voice, "THAT'S what you've been doing this entire time?!"

Beast Boy took a step back, surprised by his teammate's sudden anger, as Robin tossed a glance over his shoulder, and Cyborg stopped his excessive munching for the moment, setting down his fork. Without turning around, he lent an ear to the conversation.

"Uh… want me to show you… or something?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly, as suddenly Raven's pose lightened and she looked mysteriously calm. "Sure."

* * *

Later on, Cyborg was met in the hallway by Raven, as she stopped him on his way back from the bathroom. "Cyborg, I need to talk you about that Alternate Reality Internet thing." Raven asked swiftly, as Cyborg turned and nodded. "Ok."

"I need you to block some websites. The Shrines Beast Boy's been viewing that have to do with Terra." She insisted, as Cyborg suddenly waved his hands in refusal.

"No." he said simply, as Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean _no_?" Raven replied in a mix of shock and coldness.

Cyborg shook his head, and explained, "I'm not going to block them off the system, Raven. Do you know what blocking sites from alternate dimensions could do to the system? I've already got enough bugs now since Beast Boy got that virus into it!"

Raven sighed in frustration, and continued to try to convince him to block the websites.

"Cyborg, you need to do it. Seriously. He needs to move on, and if he keeps on finding these websites about him and Terra, it'll only keep-" she began, but Cyborg cut her off, his face coming into 'suspicious' mode the minute Raven mentioned Terra again.

"Raven, what's up with her and you?" Cyborg asked inquisitively, as Raven raised her eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I mean, you don't care about anything else Beast Boy does, but when it comes to Terra, you're dead-set against it." Cyborg explained further, but Raven shook her head sternly.

"Because I know how to move on, and he needs to move past how T-" Raven began once more, but Cyborg cut her off once more.

"Then move on, girl! Let him view those sites if he wants to. It's his choice."

Raven shook her head once more, and replied, "Cyborg… you don't know how it feels to have some tragedy you need to try to move on from."

Suddenly, Cyborg's expression changed from trying to convince Raven to deep thought.

He suddenly had flashbacks from his car accident that caused him to become half-robot, and shuddered. "You're wrong. I know how it feels, Raven."

Raven, realizing what she just said, looked to the side in a bit of guilt. "And- Wait a second… there's something else going on here, isn't there? There's something you're not telling me." Cyborg began again, and Raven quickly looked back his way, the expression of guiltiness wiped clean off her face, returning to denial.

"No. I'm not hiding _anything_." Raven replied, her tone being the most bitter of all afternoon.

"Come on… there's gotta be another reason you want him to move on. What is it?" Cyborg insisted. He knew that the only way to get Raven to open up was to keep pressuring her about it.

"I just don't want him stuck on the same thing. She betrayed us, Cyborg. Now he needs to move on." Raven replied, subconsciously trying to make herself sound as convincing as possible.

Cyborg suddenly looked down, rubbed his chin, and went into thought. Then she snapped his fingers, and muttered, "_… Stankball…_"

"What?" Raven asked, in surprise at the random answer Cyborg had come up with. Or, random it seemed at first.

"When we asked you to play stankball… and B called you freaky…" Cyborg began, and Raven shook her head again, and replied, "No."

Cyborg just ignored her, and kept on going. "You got all upset, and then that guy from the book took advantage of you by making you think that he felt for you…"

Raven sighed and said, "I know Malchior took advantage of me, Cyborg, but that's not the point." Cyborg, again, ignored her 'denial' and kept on going.

"… And then when Beast Boy told you that you're not alone…" Cyborg went on, now starting to tease her a bit.

"You heard that?" Raven asked in surprise, as Cyborg chuckled. "I was trying to be sneaky, hiding around the corner to wait for him to get distracted."

_"Oh."_ Raven muttered, as Cyborg continued, "… And you gave him a big ol' hug… and then I rounded the corner to nail him, after hearing him go 'Uhh', and then you picked it up and hit me with twice the power."

Raven raised her eyebrow again, looking at Cyborg strangely, and asked, "… _What _are you getting at exactly?"

The thoughtful expression Cyborg had on suddenly wiped off his face, he stood tall, and smiled. "Nothin'! I just thought I'd point that out. Well, have fun. I'll make sure to block all those sites off for you."

Cyborg quickly walked back down the hall away from Raven, who had slumped over a bit, her face red… not a blush, more like angry-at-Cyborg red.

"_Soooo annoying._" Raven growled, quickly swooped back to her room, and shut and locked the door tight.

* * *

Somewhere, on a very choppy computer screen, with a blue tint, was the security camera feed of part of the Tower. It showed Cyborg walk away from Raven, and Raven annoyed after the conversation they had just had. Suddenly, a rewinding sound came from nearby, and the video feed rewinded. Out from some very old speakers came the words _"I need to talk you about that Alternate Reality Internet thing." _from the start of the conversation.

Suddenly, a chair nearby creaked, and a sinister snicker filled the room with an echo. The man that snickered reached over in his chair to a nearby switch, and tapped it. Lights up above in the giant factory came on with a loud 'clang', and there sat Slade, watching the screen, with his hands out in front of his chest. He tapped his fingers together rhythmically as he viewed the video feed.

"Starfire was Robin's weakness... and now..." Slade muttered, as leaned forward, looking at Raven, now saying the words '_No. I'm not hiding anything._'

"Now I know _yours, Dear Raven_." Slade taunted, and cackled, as Slade had the computer station power down. As the screen began to fade, one last sentence echoed:

"_I just don't want him stuck on the same thing. She betrayed us, Cyborg. Now he needs to move on."_

* * *

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_  
** -- Carl Jung (1875 - 1961) **

_

* * *

_


End file.
